Purple Lingerie
by smearedliner
Summary: A pair of purple lingerie and pent up sexual frustration drives L to have sex, which in turn makes him discover that having sex during a case raises his deductive ability by roughly 15% Lemon LxOC


L loved sex. He liked to think of sex as a case of ecstasy to solve. A women's body was the crime scene, his tongue, hands, and teeth were tools to pick up evidence, the case being closed whenever he brought his lover to orgasm.

However, whenever a case was fielded into his hands to solve, everything, including his libido went on the backburner.

In the early days of solving crimes, L hadn't minded putting everything on the backburner much less his libido because the only true love of his life was the fair lady justice. At least he hadn't minded until the day a short, red headed necromancer going by the name Vivica Van Allen, had waltzed into his life, giving his lady justice competition.

At first, it had been harmless, momentary glances whenever those low cut tank tops she always wore revealed her cleavage when she leaned down to set a plate of cake in front of him, or when her tank top rode up to expose her torso when she reached for a plate on the top shelf in the cabinet, or whenever he was able to catch how low her jeans rested on her hips.

Soon, those harmless, momentary glances turned into blatant stares when she did something like stretch out on the couch. His eyes would trace along the curves of her body whenever she would dance around the hotel room, provocative and seductive to her chaotic rock music.

The blatant stares spawned into wondering how her body would feel underneath his hands, his fingers tracing along the length of her hour glass body, pressing her body against his as she danced.

The wondering of how her luscious body would feel underneath him mutated into a physical ache, the physical ache defined as lust, which left him quivering with the want to ravish her. Ravish her in every way remotely possible, to make her writhe and scream his name.

Honestly, L was starting to feel a little crabby. Going from being coaxed into bed four nights a week, usually having sex three out of those four nights, to having no sex at all because justice never rested until she prevailed was, in truth a hard adjustment to make.

Gripping the desk with his long, bony fingers, L spun around in his computer chair to face the closed bathroom door. His nymph was taking a shower. An image of Vivica naked, tilting her head back, a small sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as the warm water rolled down her body conjured itself in his mind. It went even farther to feature her stroking various parts of her body, murmuring his name.

L shook his head firmly, making the delicious image disappear before he got an erection. He huffed out a frustrated sigh and got up, walking over to the table to pour another fresh cup of coffee. Raising the steaming cup to his lips, L forced himself to swallow the scalding liquid. The burning sensation the coffee left in its wake against his throat brought him back to his senses.

It was only momentary, because at that moment, Vivica emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but one of his white tee shirts with one of her lacy lingerie sets underneath it. L did a double take because it was so very rare to see her wearing something white.

Vivica smiled when she saw him do a double take. Though she felt utterly uncomfortable in white, she had a reason for wearing the obscene color. Since he'd been handed the case of someone mimicking the famous Zodiac Killer, L rarely came to bed. They had been both working tirelessly on the case, but L had been working twice as tirelessly (as usual), ordering her to get some sleep after days of staying up with him. She missed him terribly when she lay down to sleep, having become used to sleeping next to him, falling asleep protectively encased in his arms.

That and she was starting to feel as sexually frustrated as he was. She was just better at covering it up then he was.

L set his coffee cup down on the table, and closed the distance between them, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled the shoulder of his shirt down her shoulder so he could see the color of the strap of her bra. "You are a wearing the purple set," L commented.

He remembered personally picking out the purple lingerie for her a few days after he'd gotten fielded the case. It hadn't helped his "situation" when Vivica had pulled him into the dressing room, insisting that she model the lingerie for him privately. The compulsion to test how thin and easily rip-able the lingerie was and fucking her senseless right on the dressing room bench had possessed him.

"I like those," L murmured huskily. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her fiercely, pushing his tongue in to taste the menthol and chocolate in her mouth. He tangled one hand in her wet red hair, wrapping his other arm around her, pressing her body roughly against his.

"Mm, L?" Vivica breathed both a question and a soft exclamation. This was certainly a change of pace. Not that she minded or was complaining. L never did anything outside of a hug or a quick peck on her lips when he was on a case.

L had no intention of letting this go beyond a heated kiss or two, something little to tide him over until he brought the case to a close. Holding her close, L buried his face in her neck, inhaling the lavender scent that always clung to her hair and skin. Yes, if he stayed right like this for a few minutes, breathing in and out, the throbbing need for her would die down to a tolerable level and he could go back to work without a hitch.

Vivica slid her hands up the back of his shirt, playing her fingers along the bumps of his spine, relishing how soft his skin felt against her hands. She nuzzled his neck, sighing contently. "L."

It was then during that one millisecond it took for her to breath his name in quiet ecstasy that L knew he wasn't going to be able to fight this. Grasping her shoulders, L pushed her out of his embrace, and in one swift motion roughly yanked his tee shirt up and over Vivica's head. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressing her body as close as it could get against his.

A low baritone moan escaped from L's throat as he pressed his lips against Vivica's in a hard kiss, massaging her right breast roughly. He shivered when he heard her moan equally in pain and pleasure. L forced Vivica backwards towards the bed, pushing her down on it once the back of her knees connected with the edge of the bed.

L's aggression was turning Vivica on intensely, making her body quiver with lust. It wasn't long before she was throbbing with need. Vivica raised her arms to wrap them around L's neck, only to have L grab them and pin them above her head. She looked up at L to see him smoldering down at her.

Keeping her arms still pinned firmly above her head, L knelt down on the bed beside Vivica. Leaning down, his teeth scrapped against her neck as he spoke, "I'm horny," L deadpanned, as if it wasn't blatantly obvious. "And I will have you," He added, growling possessively before he sank his teeth vampiristically into her neck.

Vivica gasped, moaning loudly at the sudden onset of pain, pleasure soon following it as L sucked on her neck.

Holding both of Vivica's arms above her head with one hand, L slid his free hand up to caress along her stomach before moving it, tracing up the length of her body with his long fingers, forcing himself to take his time. If he had it his way, L would've skipped the foreplay altogether, just stripping her down and taking her without any preparation. While it would've been enjoyable for him, it most certainly would not have been for her.

L slid his hand up under her bra and stroked his thumb sensually across her nipple. Vivica sighed contently, and smiled softly as a pleasant feeling rippled through her. She took her hand and placed it over L's, squeezing her hand around his, encouraging him. L groaned at her encouragement, working his hand against her breast.

Vivica bit her lip, and closed her eyes, soaking in the pleasurable feeling was vibrating a long her body. Pulling her hand out from under her bra, L skimmed his fingers in a sensual feather light touch down her stomach, which made her muscle twitch under his fingers. "Oh L," She moaned as she arched her back into his fingers.

His fingers stopped once they grazed the waistband of her panties, running his finger back and forth across her stomach, caressing her hips. "L," She sighed, clenching her jaw in anticipation. Vivica could feel her clit throbbing with need between her legs.

L placed a hand under her chin. "Vivica, Vivica look at me!" He demanded softly. When her eyes fluttered upon to meet his gaze, L groaned when he saw the look of pure lust that clouded her eyes. All the hard work he'd done to keep himself in check just jumped out the window, replacing itself with something feral.

"I want you," Vivica stated firmly, which only spurred the feral feeling.

L spread her legs and pushed his hand up under her panties. He closed his thumb and index finger around her clit, and rolling it. Vivica gasped loudly, writing slightly. "Ah, ah, ah, oh L." L leaned down and silenced her, taking her lips up in a feverish kiss. Their teeth clicked together as Vivica kissed him back, swirling her tongue around L's when it entered her mouth.

L moaned into her lips, making her convulse gently when he held her clit a little tighter. Freeing her arms, L wrapped her free arm behind her back and lifted her upper body up, unclasping her bra ambidextrously. Vivica removed L's shirt as he tossed her bra over his shoulder, breaking the kiss so she could pull it over his head.

Vivica reluctantly grasped L's arm to pull his hand out of her underwear. Throwing a leg around him, Vivica rolled him over on his back and straddled him. She kissed jawbone and down his neck. L moaned when Vivica ran her tongue over his quickening pulse before she sank her teeth into his neck, sucking on a chunk of skin, grinding her teeth in such as way that blood dotted her tongue. L moaned again and tilting his head, expressing his pleasure by squeezing both of her breasts. As she sucked, Vivica undid his belt and unbuttoned her jeans. Withdrawing her mouth, she kissed down his chest, taking the time to suck on one of his nipples.

Vivica licked a line down his stomach; nipping at the sensitive spot right next to L's left him. L's moan caught in his throat as pleasure washed over him. Vivica pulled his jeans and boxers down his hips. L could barely kick his pants off all the way when Vivica began to stroke up and down his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick, licking away the pre-cum before lowered her mouth around his cock, sucking harder as she drew him inch by inch into his moaned.

Panting L moaned loudly in pleasure, arching his back, stroking Vivica hair. "Ah, Viv," He groaned, thrusting into her mouth when she rolled his cock back and forth in her mouth, a technique that he very much enjoyed. When the anticipation of wanting to fuck her brains out—and before he came in her mouth, L grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up his body, flipping her over on her back.

Growling, L yanked her underwear off, and spread her legs. Holding Vivica down with his hands on her shoulders, he thrust inside her roughly, making Vivica gasp. He slammed in and out of her, pounding all his frustration and pent up lust into her with each and every thrust as he kissed her roughly before burying his face in her neck.

L screamed low and soft into her neck as orgasm flooded over his body. He thrust in and out of her a few more times, moaning loudly when Vivica's necromancy washed over him, intensifying his already strong orgasm.

He pulled out of her. Breathing hard, his body shaking gently for exertion, L wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly he discovered something, making him laugh with mirth into her neck.

L realized that he should have sex during a case more often because it raised his deductive ability by roughly 15%.


End file.
